


Tale of a Seeker | Liberation

by LiciaJewel



Series: Tale of a Seeker [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lore from both IDW and Prime is being used for reference, Multi, along with personal head-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" ...</p>
<p>That was the last thing Prix ever said to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter from the Author

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip my letter if you wish.

Dear Reader,

This was never suppose to become a story. With multiple chapters and a plot. 

I started out with an idea to write a one shot smut fic, with a random OC that was running around in my head, and the Soundwave from the Prime series. At this point in time he had no name. He was just a seeker in the Decepticon army, who was going to have a, very, fun encounter with the TIC. 

Just a little writing to practice with. 

Then it derailed. I'm not sure how or even when, but it spiraled out of control. 

Prix had a name and a history that had to be told. Soon even more OC's started to be created. I started studying everything Transformers, canon to fanon. In the end I had a story with more OCs than canon. 

At one point, all the canon characters were going to be removed, leaving this story to run along side, but never meeting, the canon story line. This did not happen. I still wanted to write a story with Soundwave. 

I had become the stereotypical fan fiction writer, who writes her own characters with canon ones. When you fall this far you might as well go all the way. 

Tale of a Seeker falls into its own timeline and universe. Using lore from two of my favourite Transformers series, IDW and Prime (along with other fans and my own headcanons), into a world that I hope entertains. 

You can stop reading now, or go down this rabbit hole with me.

~Licia 

Weither I go in alone our with friends, I can not stop now.  
I have gone to far, and must finish.


	2. Prologue

"Do you trust me?" The whispered words rang through Soundwave's processor. Said so closes only they could hear.

Before he would not hesitate to answer yes, but now? After everything the seeker had done. Betraying not only his trust but that of his symbiots.

Soundwave was angry at him. Right now all he wanted was to shove him to the ground and releases all his frustration onto the seeker. He wanted this match to be over with. He wanted his world back into order. 

Soundwave wanted to hate him.

He took in a breath.

"Yes: Soundwave trust Prix. Soundwave will aways trust Prix."

"I'm sorry, Soundwave. I'm sorry for everything."

That was last thing Prix ever said to him.

The next thing he heard was a crack of electricity. Then everything went black.


End file.
